Sarutobi Sasuke
Personality Sasuke is a proud member of Sanada Yukimura's 10 Braves. Even though it may look like she's a fresh faced kid without a worry in the world, her ninja skills are first class and her loyalty to her master Yukimura is absolute. Her friend and rival, Kirigakure Saizou is always on her case about her attitude, but she's serious when it counts. In her free time she likes to set up blackboard duster traps, pitfalls, and draw on Yukimura's face when he's sleeping – even if it means a punch when she's caught. Sarutobi is a Kouga-Ryu ninja but as her master Tozakawa Hakuunsai has pointed out, her skills have developed in such a unique way that she's become something else entirely... Apart from the fact that she was picked up by Hakuunsai, not much is known about her. Not even her birth place. What is clear is that she hates the Tokugawa and their top ninja, Hattori Hanzo. Abilities Kouga-Ryu Games During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Impact Element+20 *Fire Element+15 *Rain Element+15 *Wind Element+15 *Mountain Element+15 *Movement Spd+20 *Max HP+1500 *Max SP+200 *Max SP+50% *SP Reduction+25 *A successful guard reduces damage by 20% Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills *Notes: The step is the buff for sasuke, it will trigger when you use a skill from what i try. If you have more info, then put it here. Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 0.8 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 1.5 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 0.8 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 0.8 Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"I'm Sarutobi Sasuke, pleased to meet ya!"'' *''"Ehehe, come on, play with me!"'' *''"Ehehe, looks fun, right?"'' *''"Yessss! Let's play!"'' *''"Hey, hey, what kind of mischief should we get up to?"'' *''"Let's go, Let's go!"'' Killed Enemey: *''"Ooof, so coooool!"'' *''"Hey, you're pretty good!"'' Returned: *''"Ow-ow-ow, ah, I totally messed up!"'' *''"OOw-ow-ow-ow... Tsk, so this is it for me, huh?"'' *''"Ah, I guess this is what they mean by 'Pride Comes Before the Fall'?"'' Random: *''"Yukimura-Sama? He's so cool.. But he's really scary when he's angry"'' *''"You're pretty strong, why don't you join Sanada's 10 Braves? Ah, but then there would be 11 wouldn't there..."'' *''"Sanada's braves? They're like family heheh"'' *''"Tokugawa? Ugh, I hate their guts!"'' *''"I'm always following after Saizou, so if it's sneaking we're talking about, leave it to me!"'' *''"You better not make fun of me for being like a monkey or whatever... I get pretty angry pretty quick."'' *''"Hah, you wanna know if this tail is real? Sorry, but that's a s-e-c-r-e-t."'' *''"Even if I look like this... I'm actually pretty smart, y'know."'' *''"I hope something interesting happens..."'' *''"Saizou is always complaining! Isn't it better to just enjoy everything?"'' *''"Ah, those treats I just bought before? Don't tell Yukimura, it's a secret."'' *''"Miyamoto Musashi? I know her, I know her. She's the one with the big arms, right?"'' Give Present: *''"Ah, Thank you!"'' *''"This is fun, right? Hehe"'' Level Up: *''"You're getting stronger! Keep it up."'' Transformed: *''"Sarutobi Sasuke, en garde! ...Just kidding!"'' *''"I won't lose to Saizou!"'' *''"Eheheh, think you can keep up with me?"'' *''"Check out my Ninjutusu"'' *''"Want me to show you the real power of Sanada's Braves?"'' *''"Heheh, let's play!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Wha-? It's over?"'' *''"What? I wanted to play more!"'' *''"Eh, we're changing turns?"'' Reset Transform: *''"Ah, that was fun!"'' *''"I wanted to play a little more"'' *''"Heheh, lets do that again sometime!"'' Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Special